Mood Maker
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Yuri Plisetsky, pria emosional yang membutuhkan sosok mood maker. [ otayuri - viktuuri ]


**MOOD MAKER**

 **Pairing :**

 **Yuri Plisetsky x Otabek Altin**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh Yuri on Ice bukan punya saya, saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warning! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

Yuri Plisetsky atau yang akrab disapa Yurio, pemuda asal Rusia yang notabene nya memiliki tingkat emosional yang tinggi. Bisa dibilang Yurio itu tipe orang yang mudah marah.

Pagi hari ini dia sudah dibuat kesal oleh Viktor lantaran Viktor berteriak sangat kencang yang membuat kegiatan tidur Yurio terganggu.

" _Sialan_ sekali pria ubanan itu." rutuk Yurio sambil memakan roti isi miliknya. Kini ia sedang menikmati udara segar di pagi hari di dekat pantai.

"Yurio?" pria berkacamata biru yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya pun menghampiri Yurio, "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yuuri.

Yurio yang sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk pun hanya menjawab asal.

"Bernafas."

Kalau saja Yuuri tidak memiliki sifat ramah, mungkin ia sudah menenggelamkan Yurio di dalam lautan hidup-hidup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuuri.

"Tanyakan saja pada kekasih _biadap_ mu itu." ucap Yurio kesal.

Yuuri hanya tersenyum menatap Yurio yang sedang kesal. Ia sudah biasa menanggapi sikap pemarah Yurio.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" tanya Yuuri.

"Pagi-pagi buta dia berteriak tidak jelas, dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar ku. Dan dia juga mengambil sarapanku, dan—"

Kini, Yurio pun menceritakan kisahnya tadi pagi bersama Viktor dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Yuuri hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan panjang Yurio.

Walaupun Yurio pemarah, Yuuri tetap menyayangi Yurio. Baginya, Yurio sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Akan kuhabisi dia dengan satu tonjokan di pantat besar nya itu, lalu aku akan—"

Yurio tetap mengoceh sambil menirukan gaya pukulan yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat imut. Yuuri hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yurio.

Melihat Yurio yang sedang mengamuk membuat Yuuri ingin mengerjai nya.

"Yurio, aku rasa kau sangat suka mengejek Viktor." ucap Yuuri.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah orang ter _bangsat_ yang pernah ku kenal." ucap Yurio sambil menatap kesal kearah pantai.

"Kalau kau selalu marah-marah, wajahmu akan cepat keriput." goda Yuuri.

 _Sial,_ kini _mood_ Yurio sangat tidak baik.

" _Bajingan_ kau!" Yurio pun meninggalkan Yuuri yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _'Dasar pasangan sinting._ ' rutuk Yurio dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Selama latihan, Yurio terlihat sangat serius. Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, jika Yurio sedang dalam _mode_ _ngambeknya,_ dia akan berlatih sangat keras. Bahkan terkadang sampai membuat dirinya terluka.

"Yurio, sepertinya kita harus menghentikan latihan ini." ucap Yakov. Ia tahu betul jika Yurio sedang dalam kondisi marah.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap berlatih." Yurio melanjutkan latihan nya. Kini Yurio berlatih sangat keras.

Viktor yang baru datang dan melihat Yurio yang sedang marah pun hanya tertawa. Baginya, Yurio dalam _mode ngambek_ akan terlihat sangat imut.

"Yo, Yuri." panggil Viktor. Yurio tidak mengubris panggilan Viktor. Ia tetap fokus berlatih.

"Kau dapat melukai dirimu, Plisetsky." kini Viktor masuk kedalam area ice rink.

"Menyingkirlah, pak tua _sialan._ " Yurio berusaha mengusir Viktor dari ice rink.

Viktor hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yurio. Ia sudah biasa menanggapi sikap Yurio yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Mau melawanku?" tawar Viktor.

"Tidak, terimakasih pak tua." Yurio keluar dari ice rink lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yakov dan Viktor berdua.

.

.

.

.

" _Bangsat, mood_ ku hancur hari ini." Yurio berjalan sambil menendang-nendang batu di hadapannya.

Yurio jalan dengan kesal, sesekali ia merutuki Viktor yang membuatnya kesal. Sikapnya memang kekanak-kanakan.

Tanpa sadar, Yurio menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan itu sukses membuat _mood_ nya semakin hancur.

" _Brengsek_! Siapa yang berani menabrak ku, hah?!" Yurio membentak orang yang menabraknya.

"Ma-maaf, aku sungguh tak sengaja." ucap seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi meminta maaf.

Yurio pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan wanita tersebut.

Yurio tetap berjalan. Tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara membuat emosi nya tidak meledak-ledak.

Yurio hanya butuh _mood maker._

 _Mood maker_ yang membuat hati Yurio melunak.

 _Mood maker_ yang membuat Yurio kembali tersenyum.

"Haaahh," Yurio menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Sedang emosi, Plisetsky?"

Yurio mengangkat kepala nya untuk memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Otabek Altin, sedang memperhatikan tingkah Yurio sejak tadi. Ia tahu betul jika Yurio sedang kesal.

Yurio hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya. Otabek tersenyum melihat tingkah Yurio.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe?" tawar Otabek.

Yurio pun menyetujui ajakan Otabek. Biar kuberi tahu satu hal. Yurio hanya akan menuruti perintah Otabek.

.

.

.

.

"Kau marah karena Viktor mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Otabek.

Yurio hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan lahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ck, sudah kubilang makanlah secara perlahan." tangan Otabek terulur untuk mengusap bibir Yurio yang penuh dengan noda makanan.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Yurio terasa sangat panas sekarang. Otabek yang melihat raut wajah Yurio hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menertawakan ku." ucap Yurio memasang wajah kesal nya.

Justru wajah kesalnya terlihat sangat manis dimata Otabek. Ingin rasanya Otabek membawa Yurio pulang kerumahnya, lalu mengurung nya di kamar.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau terlihat manis." ucap Otabek.

"Yak, aku ini tampan! Ingat! T-A-M-P-A-N." Yurio _ngotot_ jika dirinya berwajah tampan.

Otabek hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Bisa-bisa nya ia jatuh hati kepada pria _tsundere_ dihadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kau tampan tuan Plisetsky." ucap Otabek mengalah.

Yurio pun berhenti melahap makannya. Ia terkikik melihat Otabek.

"Otabek, kau selalu membuatku tertawa jika aku sedang kesal." ucap Yurio sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak sedang membuatmu tertawa saat ini." ucap Otabek.

"Kau adalah _mood maker_ ku." jelas Yurio.

"Jadi aku hanya sebagai _mood maker_ mu, Yuri Plisetsky?" ucap Otabek dengan nada _ngambek_.

Yurio jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Yurio pun mengusap wajah Otabek lembut. Menatap mata milik Otabek membuat hati Yurio berdegup sangat cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Otabek. Ia juga mengusap wajah Yurio dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Yurio.

"Aku tahu itu, Yurio. Aku juga mencintai mu. Bahkan lebih besar dari cintamu padaku." ucap Otabek.

 _Sial,_ wajah Yurio memerah. Otabek terkekeh melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Yurio.

"Kau itu satu, tapi multifungsi Otabek." ucap Yurio.

"Kau kira aku ini sebuah barang, hah?!" protes Otabek.

Yurio pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Otabek.

"Otabek ku sayang, kau ini bisa menjadi pacarku, temanku, sahabatku, orang tua ku, bahkan _mood maker_ ku." jelas Yurio sambil memainkan hidung Otabek.

"Terima kasih, sudah bersedia menghiburku ketika aku _mood_ ku tidak baik." ucap Yurio.

"Tentu, _my princess_." ucap Otabek lalu mengecup bibir Yurio singkat.

"Yak! Kita sekarang berada di kafe!" wajah Yurio memerah padam. Bahkan, melebihi warna kepiting rebus.

Salahkan Otabek yang membuat wajah Yurio menjadi merah padam.

"Dan lagi, aku ini laki-laki!" tegas Yurio.

Otabek tertawa melihat ekspresi Yurio. Bolehkah Otabek menghajar Yurio di ranjang malam ini?

Pada akhirnya, Otabek dan Yurio tertawa lepas di kafe. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

.

— _sementara itu—_

"Yuuri sayang, melihat Otabek dan Yurio bermesraan seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menghajarmu di kamar malam ini." ucap Viktor manja pada Yuuri.

Ya, pasangan ini sedang membuntuti Yurio dan Otabek. Mereka duduk di meja paling belakang.

"Kau sudah menghajarku 4 hari yang lalu, tuan Nikiforov." ucap Yuuri sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ayolah, hanya satu ronde." bujuk Viktor.

Bohong sekali jika Viktor hanya menginginkan 1 ronde bersama Yuuri.

"Tidak, pantat ku masih sangat sakit akibat ulahmu tahu!" ucap Yuuri.

Ya, dan akhirnya pasangat Viktuuri pun membuat suasana kafe menjadi ribut.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo semuaaa~ hohoho saya kambek dengan ff gaje bin abal-abal ini x"D. Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Mohon maaf jika ff ini tidak bisa memuaskan kalian, karena saya tidak jago memuaskan orang/? /digampar/**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini. Karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
